


Season 1, Episode 7 - The Hub

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Familial Roles, Fanfiction, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This story contains spanking between three adult women.  If that’s not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>It is a work of fanfiction based on Season 1, Episode 7 of Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD, entitled ‘The Hub’.  </p><p>This scene begins after Skye confronts Coulson about the lack of extraction plan for Ward and Fitz.  (26:41-28:19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 1, Episode 7 - The Hub

**Marvels Agents of SHIELD**

**Season 1, Episode 7 – The Hub**

 

*This story contains spanking between three adult women.  If that’s not your thing, no problem… go no further.

It is a work of fanfiction based on Season 1, Episode 7 of **Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD,** entitled ‘The Hub’.  I am in no way affiliated with the show nor the channel/s that air it.  To much better understand the context of this story, I highly recommend watching the episode… it is currently on Netflix, as of 9/30/15.  All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, which I take no credit for.  Enjoy!*

This scene begins after _Skye confronts Coulson about the lack of extraction plan for Ward and Fitz_.  (26:41-28:19)

In this version:

Instead of walking off, Coulson escorts Skye back to the plane.  Meanwhile, Simmons admitted to Agent May what she and Skye had done, and May immediately went off to revive Sitwell.  She returns to the plane/Simmons at the same time that Coulson delivers Skye to her.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Just as Agent May returns to Central Command on the Bus from reviving Agent Sitwell, Coulson too arrives, keeping a firm grip on Skye's arm.  He deposits Skye next to an extremely wayward-looking Simmons and steps aside.  Agent May's dark eyes bore into those of the two young women standing before her.  

 

"You two did what?"  The question is quiet but deadly, rather more terrifying than if she had yelled it.

 

"We... well, we just...", stammers Simmons.

 

But Skye looks much less abashed, no doubt because she has had no experience yet with being in trouble with May.  "We wanted answers!  And no one would tell us anything.  Did you know that Fitz and Ward were sent out on that mission with no extraction planned?!"

 

After a subtle but serious glance at Coulson, Agent May crosses her arms in front of her and steps closer to Skye, eliciting a slightly nervous step back from the newcomer.  "I see.  So, despite your lack of security clearance, despite our reassurances, and despite our very clear warnings, you decided to take matters into your own hands."  This was not a question.  "The two of you broke into an area beyond your clearance, attempted to hack into a secure server, and when caught, you actually shot Agent Sitwell, right in the middle of the Hub. Have I summed this all up correctly?"

 

"Um, technically," begins Skye, "I didn't shoot that agent. That was Simmons. Somehow, I couldn't access...", she begins, holding up her arm to remind everyone of the bothersome bracelet around her wrist.

 

Simmons gasps.  "What?!"  She gives Skye a furious glare, then looks frantically from Coulson to May.  "Sir, Agent May, I swear, it was all her idea!  I didn't intend to break any rules!  And... and shooting Agent Sitwell..." Jemma noticeably shutters here, "that was all just a terrible accident!  Please, may I apologize to him?" she pleads, in her most pathetic British accent. 

 

"You most certainly will," replies Coulson. "Whether or not he chooses then to file a disciplinary report will still be at his discretion."

 

"Yes Sir, I-I understand Sir," Jemma responds, her head hanging so low that all they can see is the perfect part in her long brown hair.

 

Skye is watching Simmons in bemused disbelief. It is one thing to show contrition surely, but quite another to react as a naughty schoolgirl might. Simmons was fidgeting slightly and biting her lip.  Skye even thinks she senses a bit of a tremor in the scientist's hands.  What exactly is Jemma so afraid of?

 

"Look," Skye intervenes, "there was no damage done.  We didn't tamper with any files.  And it's not like we shot that agent with an actual gun, it was just the night-night…"

 

"I thought it was 'just Simmons' who shot Agent Sitwell." May points out, with an absolutely dangerous look in her eyes. "Now, it's 'we'?"

 

Under that gaze, it's now Skye's turn to stammer.  "Oh, no… I mean… well, that's what I meant."

 

Agent Coulson shakes his head, with the air of a very disappointed father. "Well May, you seem to have this under control. I need to speak with Agent Hand.  I'll be back soon."

 

May simply nods, never taking her eyes off of the two miscreants in front of her.  Simmons audibly whimpers.

 

Melinda uncrosses her arms and straightens up to her full height.  Although her height is quite comparable to Jemma’s and Skye’s at best, she somehow seems to tower over them.  Her face seems impassive at a glance, but Simmons recognizes a controlled fury behind her eyes.

 

"The two of you have behaved like children", May scolds, still in her deceptively quiet voice.  "You both will be extremely lucky if you are not sent packing from this plane. Coulson will no doubt speak to Victoria Hand on your behalf, but you will still face the consequences here."

 

Simmons turns pale.

 

"Yes, 'Mom'", Skye scoffs flippantly.  "What will it be?  Extra drills with Ward?"

 

May manages a small, forced smile at Skye.  "Oh no.  When someone on this team behaves like a precocious child, they get treated like one. Simmons, come here… let's show her, shall we?"

 

Simmons whines quietly and walks slowly but obediently over to May's side.  May seats herself gracefully upon the white couch, and without prompting, Simmons pulls her jeans down to her knees and drapes herself over May's lap.

 

Skye's mouth falls comically open as she stares at what is transpiring before her.  May gently adjusts Jemma further over her lap, then wastes no time beginning to punish the young scientist.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Having seen May in action during combat, Skye knows well of her incredible strength, and can't help but flinch right along with Jemma.  To her credit, Simmons' slight frame remains mostly still under Melinda's firm punishment, allowing only a small gasp of pain to escape her following the first swat.  

 

Skye finally finds her voice. "May…", she begins tremulously.  "I... I don't… What are you doing?!"

 

May continues to rain down a volley of strong slaps as she replies, "I'm teaching.  I'm installing discipline, through punishment."  Melinda looks up from her work, directly into Skye's wide eyes.  "You'll see.  You're next," she adds simply.

 

May ignores Skye's splutter of disbelief and indignation, and focuses once again on the task at hand.

 

Skye looks down at Jemma's poor behind, where the skin just under her plain white panties is rapidly turning pink.  She doesn't know whether to storm out to follow Coulson and attempt to put a stop to this, or to simply run away as fast as she can.  She remembers the disappointed look on Coulson's face however, and simultaneously recalls that they are currently nestled deep within the Hub.  Where exactly would she run to?

 

Meanwhile, although she is no soldier, Simmons is handling this 'battle' like a real trooper.  She squirms only slightly as her punishment continues, and tries to hold back the soft cries of pain when they nevertheless escape.  May is showing no mercy; she shows no signs of letting up on this lesson.  

 

After about 3 minutes, Melinda glances up to find Skye now subconsciously exhibiting her own nervousness, shifting her weight back and forth and chewing on her thumbnail.  May stifles a grin, remembering the girl's attitude before, and knowing that this lesson is already making an impression on her.

 

Finally, when Simmons' rear end is an even, deep pink, Melinda pauses for a moment.  She rubs Jemma's back, allowing her young ward the chance to catch her breath.  Melinda's face softens slightly as she hears a sniffle escape from Simmons.

 

"May... please, I'm sorry.  I-I really don't know what came over me." Jemma says quietly.

 

Agent May nods matter-of-factly.  "Neither do I.  Well, I think that covers your ‘breaking and entering’. Now, we're going to deal with you shooting Agent Sitwell."

 

Simmons gasps quietly, then groans as May reaches over the side of the couch.  It is apparent that Simmons had hoped her punishment was over.  May clearly intends otherwise however, as from seemingly nowhere she pulls out a wicked-looking wooden paddle.

 

"20", May states firmly.  Jemma groans miserably, then nods and replies with a trembling, "yes, Ma'am".

 

Melinda raises the paddle and brings it down hard on its upturned target with a resounding CRACK!  Skye jumps as Jemma shrieks.  "Ohhh!"

 

After a moment Melinda frowns slightly and immediately lands a second fierce blow to the curve where Jemma's rear meets her thighs.  Jemma shrieks again, throwing her head back in pain.  "You’d better keep track, Jemma…," Melinda warns sharply.

 

"Ahh... one!" Jemma manages to get out.

 

Melinda nods, and her expression softens once again.  "Better.  We'll begin again."

 

Skye feels like her heart is pounding somewhere in the region of her throat.  She attempts to swallow it, to put it back in place, only to find that her throat is too dry to swallow.  Dozens of incoherent thoughts dash through her mind, but shock alone is enough to keep her rooted to the spot, her hands covering her mouth in sympathy.

 

May begins the 20 strong swats with the paddle over again.  By the 8th, Jemma is kicking her feet with each, and Skye feels awful upon hearing Simmons begin to cry.  To Simmons' credit once again, she still manages to respond appropriately despite her sobs.

 

By the 12th hard crack of the paddle however, Simmons begins to plead for mercy.  "12!  Ohhh, May, please... please...".

 

But May does not relent.  Skye sees May take a deep breath, as if steeling herself.  After 15 smacks, Jemma's responses are becoming nearly incomprehensible; she is crying in earnest now.  At the 18th, Jemma throws her head back again with a desperate cry.  Her hand flies back as well, as if to protect her backside.  She immediately withdraws it however, whimpering, "ohh, I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!"  May waits patiently until Simmons counts, then whispers almost inaudibly, "good girl".  

 

This is followed by two final, fierce cracks of the paddle in rapid succession.  Jemma howls in pain, kicking her feet.  "19, TWENTY!" she shrieks.  It now takes Jemma a full minute to catch her breath and compose herself.  It may be May gently lying the evil paddle against Jemma's inflamed rear end that prompts the young woman to thank her supervising officer.

 

"Thank you, M-Ma'am", she whimpers, making no attempt to get up.  May leans over the side of the couch, returning the paddle to its resting place.  "I'm sorry," Jemma repeats quietly again.  "Agent May, I'm so sorry."  This is followed by strengthened sobs.

 

"I know," May answers simply, but not unkindly.  Skye blinks back tears herself, in empathy for Jemma.  She can now see a few purple splotches on top of the deep red of her colleague's bottom.  May strokes Simmons’ hair and proceeds to rub her back gently.  "I know."

 

May looks up and her eyes meet Skye's. She points to a box of tissues at the end of the central workspace.  Skye takes the hint, retrieves a few tissues and brings them over to May.  Melinda hands them to Simmons without a word. The young woman accepts them gratefully and proceeds to mop up her tears.

 

After another minute or two, Melinda pats Jemma on the back. "All right, come on."  Simmons gingerly pushes herself up to standing, then painstakingly pulls her jeans back up.  Skye winces right along with her, imagining that every movement must be excruciating.  May keeps a steadying hand on Jemma until she is firmly upright. She then looks into her wards' brown eyes and says quietly, "you understand why we just went through this, right?"

 

Jemma nods, sniffling. "Yes, ma'am.  Thank you", she adds again, quite genuinely.

 

May wipes a few tears off of Jemma's cheeks. "Good", she replies gently. "Now, go clean up.  I expect you back in the lab in 10".

 

Jemma nods once more, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Yes, ma'am."  With what looks like a subtle curtsy, she turns and heads out, but not before giving Skye a small, reassuring smile.

 

May cracks her knuckles, following Jemma's exit with her eyes.  Those deep dark eyes then turn to Skye.  

 

Skye has no idea what to think.  She is scared; she's angry at May for not understanding, and part of her considers resisting or even refusing what she knows is coming next.  Another part of her is confused and curious about Simmons' quiet acceptance and obedience during her punishment though.  What was that little smile she had just given her?  And is this really how things work around here?

 

It seems that she is about to find out. When May finishes cracking her knuckles, she motions Skye to her.  Skye gulps visibly and takes just a few steps closer.

 

"May..." Skye's voice is hoarse.  "May, please don't do this."

 

Agent May considers the young woman for a moment. Finally, she asks, "have you ever received a spanking before?"

 

Skye blushes slightly and responds, "um, well… I have been hit before… but never like that".  Skye had been struck by nuns in the orphanage growing up, and she recalls having been slapped in the face multiple times by an abusive foster father.  It had been terrible, and once she had moved from his house Skye had vowed to herself that she would never be hit like that again.  But while she is scared, she has to admit that there had been something very different about what she'd just witnessed.  May doesn't really seem angry, and certainly not out of control.  This is… different.

 

"Well, it's a punishment. And, it hurts", states May, matter-of-factly.  "The point of it is to teach a valuable lesson, and provide strong deterrent from ever committing the infraction again," she adds.

 

Skye bites her lip, feeling her face flushing once more. "I don't suppose that, if I promise now never to do it again, we could skip it?" 

 

May bites back a smile.  "I'm afraid not. As agents of SHIELD, we are all accountable for our actions.  And I know that Simmons did not come up with that plan.  She has never behaved like this before…" May adds pointedly, giving Skye a stern look.

 

"I believe that," Skye mutters under her breath, remembering Jemma's pitiful performance when caught.  "But… you've clearly spanked her before.  I mean," Skye goes on quickly, "she seemed to know what to expect, and... and what to do."

 

"And now you have some idea of what to expect… and what to do."  May states, beckoning Skye over to her again.  

 

Skye shuffles over slowly, feeling her heart start to race.  As soon as she is within reach, May takes her by the arm and pulled her in closer.  Skye gulps again.  

 

"Take down your pants."

 

Skye looks at May in alarm and tries unsuccessfully to take a step back.  "I… What?  No…"

 

May frowns at her sternly. "Either you take them down, or I will do it for you. If I have to do it, I will be very displeased."

 

Skye hears the warning tone in May's voice, and knows that there is no escape.  Her breath catches in her throat as she slowly fumbles with the button on her slacks.  May nods approvingly.

 

After what felt like five minutes, Skye finally succeeded in unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Here, however, she hesitates again, giving May a pleading look.  With an irritated frown, May yanks Skye's pants all the way down with one swipe and firmly pulls her over her lap.  Skye gasps and struggles instinctually until she feels a fierce CRACK across her backside.  She cries out and kicks hard, spinning her head around in time to see the wooden paddle raise for another attack.

 

CRACK!

 

“OW!”  Skye struggles even harder, her hand flying back to try to block the paddle. "No!" She cries. "No! Stop it! Let me go!"

 

May holds the young woman firmly down, pinning the interfering hand against Skye's lower back.  "Skye… ", Melinda begins, in a warning tone.  "Do not fight me.  You will only make this worse on yourself."

 

CRACK!

 

Skye yelps, and then gives a little growl of panicked anger.  May holds Skye down more firmly yet and says, "the paddle is being used because of your disobedience right now only.  If you calm down, I will put it away. Control yourself."

 

With these words, Skye thinks back to how impressed she was with Simmons' composure when she was in this position.

 

CRACK

 

Skye lets out another cry and begins to struggle again, but quickly forces her body to still.  She closes her eyes tight, feeling her entire body tense, but finally succeeding in lying quiet.

 

"Hmm... there you go," May murmurs, rubbing Skye's back as she sets the paddle aside.  "Now we can focus on why we're here."

 

Skye takes a deep, shaky breath and realizes that both May's voice and her hand running softly over her back are considerably soothing.  There is also a strange psychological sensation occurring in the young woman.  She is once again confused, this time from the vulnerable, helpless feeling she is experiencing.  She knows now that pinned under Agent May's firm, strong grip, there would be no escape.  The panic she initially felt from this realization has fizzled out, and in a way that she can't possibly explain, she finds that she feels safe... even cared for.

 

"Skye, I know that your actions came from a place of concern.  I also know that you have never been to the Hub before.  So much of this is new to you.  But there are some things that you must learn immediately if you wish to remain on this Bus, and especially if you wish to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

 

May speaks softly yet firmly at the same time, and without further ado begins a rhythmic cadence on Skye's backside.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

"First of all... You are not an agent yet.  Any... and I mean, any… information that you find yourself privy to, is a privilege you should be grateful for, not a right."

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Skye is incredibly relieved to find that this spanking from May's hand, while it still causes pain and discomfort, is about ten times more bearable than that awful paddle.  It also helps Skye to focus on May's words... which of course, Melinda knew and intended.

 

"Furthermore..." Melinda increases the intensity of the swats just slightly now.  "As I know Coulson told you, you need to Trust. The. System."  May punctuates each of these 3 words with simultaneous fierce slaps of her hand.

 

Skye groans and squirms a bit, wishing she had Simmons' control and composure.  May tightens her hold once again.

 

"Coulson will always have the best interests of this team in mind.  He... and I... would risk our lives at any given moment to ensure your safety, Skye, and the safety of Fitz-Simmons."

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!

 

Much to her surprise, Skye suddenly feels tears sting her eyes.  They are not tears from the physical pain of her current ordeal, either.  Her helplessness, along with May's words, are stirring up feelings she can't remember experiencing before.  She knows that Melinda is telling the truth; she has proven this time and time again.  The young hacker has never before had someone in her life who would put themselves at risk to protect her.

 

May continues Skye's punishment steadily for another minute, until she can sense that Skye is holding her breath.  That, plus the fact that Skye's body is nearly rigid, tells May that the young woman is determinedly holding back.

 

"Skye... you can let it all out.  Let go," May encourages softly, increasing the intensity of the punishment once more.

 

It seems that permission is all that Skye needed.  She immediately breaks down, her rigid body going limp, and begins to cry.  With only a few more well-placed slaps the cries turn to heart-wrenching sobs.

 

"What are you feeling, Skye?" May asks gently, pausing the relentless attack momentarily.  "What's going on for you?"

 

Skye tries to compose herself, but the tears fall hard and fast now.  "I... I don't know", she manages to get out.

 

May brushes back the hair clinging to Skye's wet face and then wipes a few tears away.  "Hmm... do you believe that Coulson and I, and Ward, will always protect you?"

 

Skye considers this, still sobbing, then nods as she whispers, "yes".

 

"Yes, what?" May scolds, applying some firm pats to Skye's very sore bottom.

 

Skye sniffles and quickly responds, "yes, ma'am".

 

"Very good."  Melinda loosens her grip slightly and strokes Skye's hair.  "Do you believe that we care about you?  And about Simmons and Fitz... and each other?"

 

Skye takes a moment to think this over.  For some highly strange reason, she is willing to believe it right now more than ever.  "Y-yes, ma'am", she admits with a small whimper.

 

May nods approvingly, though Skye cannot see it.  She leans down to speak softly into Skye's ear.  "Skye... If I did not care about you, I would not aid in your training.  I would not discuss any mission with you, and I certainly wouldn't discipline you.  I wouldn't waste my time.  I do all of this, only because I care."

 

Skye feels her own emotional floodgates open again at this.  She has never heard the seemingly cold and intense Agent May say one word more than was necessary.  She knows that every word is genuine too, and it fills Skye with a newfound respect and caring that she has never known before.

 

Skye can't think of how to respond... she just buries her face in her arms as the tears continue to fall.  Melinda strokes her hair a minute more, then says with a sigh, "okay, let's finish this up.  You're going to get five more with the paddle."

 

Skye can't help but gasp and struggle lightly.  "What??  No... please, please May, I'm so sorry.  I'll never talk Simmons into something like this again, I swear!" she pleads.  "I just... Fitz.  And Ward!"

 

"I know, Skye.  But this does not end until I say so.  Be grateful that I won't require you to count these out this time.  Now, control yourself."  The strength of command is back in Agent May's voice, and Skye obeys at once, forcing her body to still again.

 

She hears the paddle being picked back up, closes her eyes tight and grits her teeth.  

 

"Let's get this over with," May says again quietly, and without further ado, applies five painful, stinging swats to the already dark pink backside over her lap.

 

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!!

 

Skye cries out with each, kicking slightly and feeling fresh tears cascade down her face.  Once Melinda finishes and sets the paddle down again, Skye continues to sob and, just like Simmons, makes no attempt to rise.

 

Agent May lets her stay, rubbing her back once again.  After a few minutes, she speaks.  "Skye... you will never become an Agent of SHIELD if you can't follow protocol or obey your Superior Officers.  Remember that."

 

Sniffling, Skye nods.  "Ok.  I mean... yes, ma'am." 

 

"Good girl," May whispers.  "Are you ready to get up?"

 

Skye nods and shakily pushes herself up.  May stands up with her, keeping a steadying arm on her, as she had with Jemma.  As soon as Skye gets her bearings, she surprises even herself by throwing her arms around May and hugging her tight.  Finally fully understanding Jemma's actions now, she also murmurs a soft, "thank you".

 

Agent May is caught rather off-guard, but eventually pats Skye's back again.  "You're welcome."  She pulls away and offers Skye the box of tissues.  Skye takes some gratefully and wipes her face as May says, "all right.  We will let Agent Hand and Agent Sitwell know that this has been taken care."

 

Skye nods again.  "Thank you."  

 

May gives Skye's shoulder a squeeze and is about to turn away when Skye grabs her hand.  "Wait!  May, please... What about Fitz and Ward?  What about the extraction plan?"

 

Melinda gives Skye a hard look, then glances around, as if to make sure no one will overhear.  "Did the mission plan truly show no extraction for them?" she asks quietly, but urgently.

 

Skye nods quickly, deep concern in her bright, watery eyes.

 

May purses her lips for a moment, then shakes her head and says, "all right.  Let's go to the lab and get Simmons.  We'll come up with a plan then."

 

With a relieved smile, Skye nods in agreement.  "Thank you!"  She follows May down the spiral stairs to the lab...

 

_(The ladies plot and Coulson returns from his confrontation with Hand right in time to join the extraction.)_

 

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  

 

After the extraction, Simmons goes to check on Skye.  Upon being told to enter the room, she slides open the door and finds the newcomer lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow.  Simmons bites back a smile, as she is well familiar with that position herself.

 

"Hello Skye," Simmons says gently, smiling.  The smile turns into an intake of breath and a grimace as she sits on the edge of the bed, facing Skye.

 

Skye winces as well as she turns onto her side to look up at Jemma.  "Hey.  How are the guys?"

 

Simmons smiles again and said, "they're both doing fine.  Well, you know Ward ", she adopts a deep voice and flexes her muscles.  "I'm Grant Ward.  I can sneak across enemy borders and single-handedly take down an army!"  She then giggles at her own daring, and Skye joins her.

 

Once the laughter dies down, Jemma adds, "and Fitz is all right.  Exhausted I think... and starving for some reason."  She shrugs.

 

Skye grins and nods.  "Well, thank goodness they're okay."  She pauses for a moment, then asks, "and... how are you?"

 

Jemma blushes slightly and bites her lip.  "Well... to be honest?  I'm very, very, *very* sore," she admits, and squirms slightly again.  "I um... I wasn't entirely healed from after I jumped out of the Bus.  May... she um... really tanned my hide for that one, too."  Poor Simmons looks as though she could fry an egg on her face.

 

Skye gasps and sits up, immediately grimacing in pain.  "Ow," she whines quietly.  "Wait... that was only like, 5 days ago.  I didn't know that May um... punished you, for that.  How were you able to take this today??" Skye asks, in awe.

 

Biting her lip, Jemma looks down and thinks. "Well… It was tough, I assure you.  But… I actually knew that I would feel better after it was all said and done, you know?"

 

Skye ponders that for a moment, then slowly nods.  "Yeah... yeah, I think I do."

 

Simmons smiles again.  "As I'm sure you've noticed, Agent May doesn't often show us how she feels.  But... I sure feel it when she, um... disciplines me.  Does that make sense?" she asks hopefully.

 

Skye smiles and nods again.  "It does.  It really does.  Huh... strange, that."

 

Jemma sighs, and Skye bites her lip.  Finally Skye says, “Jemma… I’m so sorry that I got you in trouble.”

 

Simmons looks at Skye for a moment, then smiles softly and says, “well… you certainly didn’t tell me to shoot Agent Sitwell!  But… do you see now why I don’t want to be a part of any ‘bad girl shenanigans’?”

 

Skye bites back a laugh.  “Definitely.  That was the worst lying I have ever seen!  ‘You have a gorgeous head’??… seriously?!  I’m afraid you will never be a spy.”

 

Simmons chuckles too, at her own expense.  “Oh, I am well-aware, thank you!  Which is why I don’t want to do it!” 

 

As their laughter dies down again, Jemma places a gentle hand on Skye’s leg.  “Listen… I hated getting in trouble, of course… but… I’m not sorry we did it.  You found out about the lack of extraction plan.  Skye, you saved Fitz’ life!  Oh, and, Ward’s too, of course,” she adds quickly.  “If you hadn’t hacked into that server… “

 

Skye can see a few unshed tears in Jemma’s eyes at the thought, and places her hand on top of Jemma's.  “I know.  I don’t regret it either.  Well… until I sit down or move, that is,” she adds, grimacing once again as she adjusts.

 

Both girls sigh and give each other a weak smile.  Jemma then rises.  “Well, I’ll let you rest.  Good night.”

 

“Good night,” Skye responds, laying back down onto her stomach. 

 

After Jemma has left the room and quietly closed the door behind her, Skye reaches a hand back and rubs her aching backside.  She smiles softly to herself as she thinks that until today, May had never showed an ounce of care or concern for her… but geez, what a way to do it.

 

The End


End file.
